Fragmented
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Koichi wants nothing but for everyone to be happy. He puts other people's happiness before his own. This backfires on him. One can not use sex to appease another. Sex is a very dangerous game to play, Koichi learns this the hard way. Warnings: AU, Frottage, foul language, and a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this kind of just happened randomly. I don't know what the hell possessed me to write this weird ship and break little Okuyasu's heart? I just could kind of seeing this happen because Okuyasu is lonely AF and Koichi is a mega people pleaser. So I feel that since Koichi always wants to fix everything he'd try to fix his best friend's loneliness even if it goes against what he personally desires you know? I could see him throwing away his principles to uphold someone else's just to help them to feel better about themselves or live a better life. Poor Okuyasu has attachment issues in this fic, it's kind of from Keicho and my mom dying. And his dad beating him and ugh a lot of stuff led to him being this way. I promise that I will write a happy story for him one of these days. Where he gets a good life that he deserves because this ain't it.**

* * *

Koichi had no clue how he ended up in this position. How either of them had ended up in this position was anyone's guess. Maybe it was loneliness? Koichi was wholly convinced that loneliness was the main culprit, and possibly curiosity on Okuyasu's part. Koichi and Okuyasu were in college now. Both of them 20 years old. Okuyasu had yet to have a girlfriend and Koichi was his go-to person to whine to because Josuke tuned him out completely.

The more Koichi thought the more he started to piece the puzzle together.

Okuyasu had yet again been crying over his lack of a girlfriend. Koichi was honestly sick to death of hearing his friend complain about something so trivial. At Koichi's sigh of annoyance, Okuyasu hissed that it wasn't his fault that he was not a pretty boy like him.

Koichi was flattered. He didn't think he was anything special to look at. Rohan seemed to disagree as his eyes would linger longer than Koichi was comfortable with. Green eyes clouded with lust and admiration. Eyes trailing along his body without an ounce of shame. Rohan was good looking, no, he was absolutely astonishing. Why would someone as radiant and mature as Rohan have any interest in him? Koichi quickly banished the thought of Rohan returning his crush of four years to focus on what was currently happening.

Okuyasu was clumsy and desperate as he kissed Koichi's pouty lips. Koichi's breath caught in his throat as Okuyasu's strong hands gripped his sides, pulling him closer to his chest.

Koichi melted into the contact. Okuyasu's broad chest pressing against his much smaller one sent chills down his spine. Koichi hummed as he tried to keep up with Okuyasu's eager tongue.

Koichi's breath hitched once more when he felt Okuyasu pull him into his lap. The bigger man kneading his behind with fervor as he attacked Koichi's mouth with abandon. Koichi moaned at the sudden roughness. It felt good. Koichi didn't even know that he was into that sort of thing.

Koichi felt his cheeks burn bright red up to his ears when Okuyasu unbuttons his pants in a swift movement before sliding his hands into Koichi's pants to get a better grip of his ass.

Koichi let out ragged moans and sighs of pleasure and surprise as Okuyasu eagerly kneads his ass and spreads them apart every so often, gripping and squeezing. Koichi could hardly keep up with Okuyasu's tongue. The other man seemed to be really into it. He looked lost in his ministrations. Koichi gasped when he felt Okuyasu grind upwards onto his ass.

The bigger man grips Koichi's ass and pushes him backward and forward.

Koichi gets the message.

The two dry hump for a little while before Okuyasu grunts,''Hot.''

Koichi has to agree. His skin felt as if it was on fire. He wasted no time getting up and taking off his clothes. He hesitated when he got to his underwear. He felt eyes on him.

Okuyasu stood there naked as the day he was born, his cock rock hard and pointing directly at Koichi. It was obscene.

Koichi looks away and nervously slides off his boxers.

Okuyasu makes a hum of approval before guiding Koichi back to his bed. The two went back to rutting and Okuyasu looked to be in heaven as the two rubbed against each other. Koichi had to admit that the skin to skin contact did indeed feel heavenly.

Okuyasu kissed and sucked at his neck as he ground down on the other. Their kisses were passionate and rushed as they grew closer to their climaxes.

''O-Okuyasu...'' Koichi whines out when Okuyasu rubs him just right.

Koichi was taken aback when Okuyasu grunts, his eyes squeezed shut as he releases on their stomachs.

Koichi could do nothing but blink. That as not expected.

Okuyasu whispers apologies as he starts to jerk off Koichi's aching need. It didn't take long before Koichi was seeing stars as well.

After they came down from their high, Okuyasu curls up at his side and cuddles him close. Koichi is taken aback when Okuyasu intertwines their fingers placing feather light kisses on Koichi's neck.

He didn't expect Okuyasu to be as romantic as he was. Okuyasu was a gentle and passionate lover. Koichi fell asleep to kisses and words of praise.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Koichi was walking to the coffee shop and was startled by Okuyasu popping up beside him. Koichi found that he could not look the other man in the eye as he greeted him.

Okuyasu was beaming and wasted no time holding Koichi's hand. Koichi yanked his hand back. The wounded look on Okuyasu's face made his stomach drop. He did not want to upset the other man but he was not comfortable with holding hands.

''Why did you do that Koichi?'' Okuyasu asks pouting.

''W-we're both guys!'' Koichi hisses.

Okuyasu rolls his eyes and grabs Koichi's hand once more,''After what we did last night, that shouldn't matter at all.''

''But what about what Josuke would think?'' Koichi asks trying to get Okuyasu to think logically.

''Josuke is my best friend. I think that he'd wholeheartedly support our love dear.'' Okuyasu says grinning.

''Wait!'' Koichi hisses,''We never agreed on being official!''

''Last night was us making it official babe,'' Okuyasu said still beaming.

Koichi felt nervous about others finding out and also what they would think. Also, Koichi did not even know if he harbored feelings for Okuyasu. Okuyasu said,''How about I take you somewhere nice? I have no classes today and neither do you...Let's just spend the day together baby.''

Koichi stops walking and stands in front of Okuyasu, his hand still in the others, ''Look...Okuyasu...this is all so sudden. You're moving too fast!''

Okuyasu looks confused at the others sudden resistance.

The moment was broken by Josuke yelling,''Hey guys!''

Koichi snatches his hand away and moves away from Okuyasu,''Hey Josuke! What's up?''

''Ah, just the usual.'' Josuke says shrugging he looks Okuyasu up and down,''You look like you've seen a ghost...''

Okuyasu blinks a few times before putting on a fake smile,''Well this is Morioh after all..''

Josuke nods in agreement. Koichi tenses when Okuyasu grabs his hand again. He spends a few seconds batting the other off of him.

Josuke cocks an eyebrow,''You two are acting stranger than normal.''

''Okuyasu is being his weird self ag- Before Koichi could even finish the sentence Okuyasu blurted out,''Me and Koichi are a couple!''

Koichi facepalms and groans.

Josuke simply stands there staring at the two of them blankly. His hands on his hips as he assessed the two. Okuyasu looks nervous and on edge as if seeking approval from the other man and Koichi's eyes flickered to and fro trying his best to avoid Josuke's stare.

Josuke says nonchalantly,''How about we order pizza and go to my house to play some games?''

''Sure!'' Okuyasu says beaming. He grips Koichi's hand once more and laces their fingers together. Koichi blushes as he remembers gentle caresses and whispers in the night. Intertwined fingers, a strong body pressed against his. Koichi had to fight off the arousal pooling in his lower belly. Judging by the slight furrow of Okuyasu's brow paired with him biting down on his lip, he was thinking the same thing.

That only made Koichi blush harder. His ears felt hot and he risked looking at Josuke. Josuke was studying them again and Koichi wanted to crawl into a hole and die so he says,''Ummm How about that pizza guys!''

''R-right!'' Okuyasu says blushing and looking at everything but him.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The three sat on the floor in front of the tv. Okuyasu and Josuke were consumed by the game. Koichi sat by eating his pizza watching the two of them scream at the tv.

Josuke was mostly screaming at Okuyasu since he was getting his ass kicked. Koichi laughed as Josuke growled and kicked at Okuyasu to throw him off.

Okuyasu ignored his over-reacting friend and continued to beat him. Koichi laughed harder when Josuke flopped back in exasperation at the fact that he had lost yet again. Before Koichi even had time to blink, Okuyasu crawled up to him his eyes begging for praise. Okuyasu leaned in and kissed him gently. Koichi didn't know what to do so after the kiss ended he whispered,''Good job.''

Okuyasu beamed and cuddled up to Koichi gripping him tightly.

Koichi remembered that Josuke was in the room. Said man was watching them out of the corner of his eye. His eyebrow cocked. Koichi knew that he must have been extremely confused at how his best friends were simply friends one day but were lovers the next.

Josuke sat up and said,''So um...this whole relationship thing...when did this happen?''

''Last night.'' Okuyasu sighs rubbing his cheek on Koichi's face. Koichi let himself be Okuyasu's human teddy bear.

''So you became gay overnight?'' Josuke says looking suspicious,''You've always been straight as an arrow...what changed that?''

''I...I could say I was bicurious...'' Okuyasu said looking at his friend,''But after last night I'm sure that I am bisexual...'' He gives Koichi bedroom eyes that make the smaller man squirm uncomfortably, he wasn't comfortable being so affectionate in front of Josuke.

Josuke looks as if he's processing everything,''So...what made this happen?''

''Um...'' Okuyasu looked embarrassed,''I was venting to Koichi...and then I kissed him...and then we...did stuff...''

Josuke hmmed and nodded,''Koichi...how do you feel about this arrangement? I have yet to see you show much affection to Okuyasu...''

''Um...well...I...'' Koichi blushed looking nervous,''Um...I...''

The intense look Josuke was giving him made him crumble. He felt like he couldn't hide anything from his friend's intense gaze.

''I-I...I've got to go!'' Koichi yells pushing Okuyasu off of him and sprinting out of the house. He heard Okuyasu yelling for him but kept running. His feet were working faster than his mind. He stopped when he found himself in front of a familiar house. He walked up the porch and took out the key that his friend gave him.

He unlocked the door and walked into the living room. To his surprise Rohan was reading on the couch drinking tea. Rohan put his book down and patted the seat next to him as a wordless invitation to sit down.

Koichi sat next to him worrying his lip between his teeth.

After taking a sip of tea and sitting the cup back on the table Rohan says,''You seem upset Koichi.''

''Well...I got myself into a bit of a situation...''

''What does that mean exactly?'' Rohan calmly asked his expression blank.

''Okay...so...I slept with someone and they are really clingy and I don't know what I was thinking because they kind of don't take no for an answer...''

Rohan made a sound of disapproval,''You better pray that she's not pregnant. Having a kid can ruin your life Koichi. Why not just stick to jacking off. Simple as that problem solved! Self-gratification is the best gratification honestly. I know you won't listen and I know you'll go right back but please just be careful.''

''It's a dude.'' Koichi mumbles.

Rohan's body stiffens,''Pardon?''

''It's a guy...'' Koichi repeats.

Rohan sighs and rubs his temples. The manga-ka crosses one leg over the other and looks as if he is figuring out what to say.

After a while, Rohan asked,''Did the two of you use protection?''

''He didn't go in.'' Koichi answers.

''Hm...be careful Koichi. Make sure that he is clean and that he knows what he's doing.'' Rohan says softly.

''He's a virgin.'' Koichi answers.

''Hm...'' Rohan mumbles. For once Rohan had nothing to say. He simply sat there in thinking position before asking,''What's the problem again?''

''He's very clingy and overbearing...he wants everyone to know that we are a couple but I was just horny and didn't think things through...''

''It is never good to make decisions in a state of arousal.'' Rohan mumbles.

''I know! I know! I'm scared that Josuke will hate me now!''

Rohan straightened stiffly at the mention of that name, he looked positively scandalized. The look of horror on Rohan's face was amusing.

Koichi shook his head,''No I did not sleep with Josuke if that's what you're thinking.''

''Then why would he be angry with you?'' Rohan asks.

''I slept with Okuyasu...'' Koichi mumbles.

Rohan looked shaken. He crossed and uncrossed his legs a few times and fidgetted on the couch and blinked a few times,''Let me get this straight...you slept with that ugly swamp monster Okuyasu? Why? Were you drunk or desperate?''

''More like horny and desperate...''Koichi sighed,''He was venting to me about being lonely and I felt the same and then he came up and kissed me and I felt touch-starved and things just escalated from there...''

Rohan made a sound of disapproval,''You're stronger than this Koichi...no one is that touch starved.''

''Shut up Rohan he isn't even that bad looking,'' Koichi argued,

Rohan made a face of disagreement.

''What do I do Rohan? I can't stand to see him cry. And I know Josuke will maim me...'' Koichi sighs.

''Think things through before doing them honestly...''Rohan answers with a shrug.

''Have you ever been in a situation like that before though? Where someone does something and you feel this aching need to...do things with them. And you can't think straight?'' Koichi asks blushing.

''Yes...quite a few times...whenever I felt like I was getting too worked up around someone I felt attracted to or my mind was filled with x-rated images I would just leave and jerk off a few times. You have that option you know? You can take care of it on your own...Something that would benefit you instead of getting with emotionally unstable people.''

Koichi nods blushing at how straightforward Rohan was being.

''Whatever possessed you to find that creature from the black lagoon arousing?'' Rohan asked curiously.

''I think it was how much bigger he was than me. How he looked at me. How big and strong his hands were as he kneaded my ass. The roughness of his voice. His dominant energy. The way his broad chest felt pressed against mine...''

Koichi did not notice Rohan crawling towards him until the older man pulled his legs up on the couch and settled between them, pressing his chest against Koichi's smaller one his large hands squeezing Koichi's ass through his jeans,''Like this?'' He whispered in Koichi's ear.

Koichi moans and whispers yes in return. Rohan leans in and kisses Koichi roughly. The kiss was sloppy and needy but that didn't matter to Koichi in the slightest. All that mattered was that his crush of four years was making out with him. Koichi had never been rock hard so fast. He wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. Rohan starts trailing kisses down to his neck, kissing and sucking at Koichi's neck mercilessly. Koichi let out a loud whine as Rohan bites his neck hard enough to leave a bruise before suckling on the abused skin. Koichi's eyes roll backward, it felt too good. Rohan's hips started to grind down on him in small circles before he went stiff as if catching himself.

Without a word Rohan leaves the room and jogs upstairs.

Koichi let out a sigh of relief. He's happy that Rohan stopped it because he lacked the willpower. What he was not so happy about what his neglected boner.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rohan walks back downstairs he looks level headed once more. Koichi was anything but. Rohan smelled of soap but there was still a faint musk of arousal. It told Koichi exactly what Rohan had been up to. No matter how many soaps and perfumes Rohan put on he still had a vague and arousing scent that made Koichi lick his lips. It was time for him to give the bathroom as a visit as well.

When he returned Rohan had cookies and tea for him to eat. He said his thank yous and munched down on the cookies. Rohan looked at him an amused glint in his eyes.

Koichi asked what he was looking at him for.

''You're just so cute Koichi...'' Rohan hums smiling at him.

''Thank you.'' Koichi says softly before saying,''So...about what just happened?''

''What about it?'' Rohan asks stiffly.

''Um...do you have a thing for me?'' Koichi asks already knowing the answer.

''Koichi I know that you're not the brightest crayon in the box...but...'' Rohan sighs. Koichi hums ignoring the insult. He was startled by his phone ringing. It was Josuke.

Josuke sounded deathly serious,''You are an idiot Koichi. You know that Okuyasu has issues with attachment and yet you fuck him? Knowing good and damn well how clingy he gets!''

''Where is he now?''

''On the way over. Just wanted to give you a heads up before Okuyasu practically flies through the damn window.'' Josuke sighs sounding over the whole situation.

''How does he know I'm here?'' Koichi asks.

''You practically live there Koichi. Of course, he'd go there to look for you.'' Josuke answered nonchalantly.

''Why is he coming over here?'' Koichi asks frantically. Rohan straightened up on his couch preparing for an unnecessary fight.

''Because he over thinks. You shouldn't have slept with him. He thinks that he's in love and he's already making wedding plans. You know better than to get his hopes up! He's under the assumption that you may be ''cheating'' on him or whatever.'' Josuke said Koichi could practically hear his eyes rolling. Before he could answer Okuyasu was at the door knocking relentlessly.

Rohan got up to answer the door and Koichi said goodbye to Josuke. Rohan sighs,''Good evening Nijimura.''

''Kishibe.'' Okuyasu grunts out,''Is Koichi here?''

''You just missed him.'' Rohan lies.

''I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. Besides I've already checked his house and walked around town. This is the only place he could be...''

''Stalker much...'' Rohan grunts looking uncomfortable.

''Koichi!'' Okuyasu screams.

Koichi cringes and gets up. He nudges Rohan to the side and glares at his ''boyfriend'' before saying,''We need to have a talk.''

Koichi pulled Okuyasu to the side The two sat gazing at the crisp autumn leaves falling from the trees. Koichi sighs,''I did that against my better judgment alright? I'm sorry for leading you on...But I don't love you...''

Koichi tried to ignore the tears at the corner of Okuyasu's eyes threatening to fall. Okuyasu simply smiled and nodded,''Okay...I respect your honesty Koichi...I'm sorry that I overreacted...''

Koichi felt horrible. Okuyasu's calm reaction made him nervous,''I'm glad you understand...''

Okuyasu shrugs,''It's nothing...''

Koichi gets up to leave.

''Going back to Kishibe's house?'' Okuyasu asks calmly, his voice a little too chipper for Koichi's liking.

''Yes.''

''May I walk you there?'' Okuyasu offered smiling at him. Something felt off. Very off. Why would Okuyasu want to walk him there? Suspicious.

Koichi nods yes before walking back to Rohan's house. Rohan was lounging on the porch watching them walk up the porch without a word.

When Koichi turned to say goodbye he yelped as he was knocked to the side. Okuyasu punched Rohan square in the jaw. Rohan recovered quickly and grappled with the other man. Koichi screams when Rohan tackles the other to the ground restraining him, twisting his arm in an awkward fashion.

Okuyasu's words were like venom,''Get off of me you sack of garbage!''

''Watch your temper...''Rohan roared and threw Rohan off of him. Okuyasu lunged for him and pressed down on the other's throat with a clear intention to kill.

Koichi was in a frenzy. He was just about to call Josuke when he saw his friend walking calmly up the stairs. Josuke said nothing to Koichi as he strolled up behind Okuyasu and said,''Is this who you truly are Okuyasu? Do you feel proud of yourself?''

Rohan kicked and scratched at Okuyasu trying to get away. Okuyasu slammed his head against the house to stop Rohan's struggle. Rohan was starting to lose his cool with every second.

Josuke hummed,''So this is what you want to do with your life? This is how you want to live it? Killing others when you don't get your way...Being the next Keicho! You have to know your own self-worth Okuyasu. It is not Koichi's job to validate you...''

Rohan kicked Okuyasu so hard in the stomach he staggered backward. Rohan dusted himself off looking disgusted and a little embarrassed. Koichi sighed and facepalmed. He didn't understand why Rohan abstained from having sex with him until this moment. Sex truly did complicate things and muddled feelings beyond repair.

Josuke said calmly,''C'mon Oku let's go home. You are not accomplishing anything by fighting this man on his porch. Koichi has made his decision.''

''Why!? Why him!? Why am I never the one anyone chooses to love!? Why am I destined to be alone!?'' Okuyasu roared tears streaming. Koichi felt tears prickle in his eyes. Rohan yawned looking uninterested. He walked into his house and slammed the door behind him.

Koichi answers,''You will find the perfect partner for you Okuyasu...you deserve it. I may not be the one but you will find him or her...''

Okuyasu lets out a sigh through his nose and puts his hands in his pockets. He shrugs and walks away without another word. Josuke gave Koichi an apologetic look before following his friend.

When Koichi walked into the house Rohan was nowhere to be found. Koichi sighs and curls up on the couch. When he was on the brink of falling asleep he felt himself being engulfed by a fluffy comforter. Koichi doesn't open his eyes he simply groans,''Thank you.''

In reply, Rohan rubs his cheek soothingly. Koichi grins and leans into the touch. His breath hitches when Rohan leans down to capture his lips with his own. The kiss was chaste and gentle. Rohan kisses his cheek and pulls back.

Koichi's eyes fly open and his arms wrap around Rohan's neck,''I...I'm sorry.''

''Just be careful next time. Don't just act on how you feel Koichi...Okuyasu has never been emotionally stable...I'm fearful of being with you...''

''Because of Okuyasu?'' Koichi asks nervously.

''Because I might end up just as clingy as him honestly. You're addicting,'' Rohan said shrugging.

Koichi felt his cheeks light up. he couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing,''I promise you won't. Okuyasu was just a special case...''

''I'll take your word for it...'' Rohan says softly pulling Koichi closer.

''Thank you, Rohan...All I wanted was you...''Koichi mumbles as his eyes grow heavier by the second.

''The feeling is mutual...'' Rohan mumbles sounding just as tired. The two drift off peacefully. All the discourse from earlier quickly forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: I have an unfinished story in the making that I wrote before I even thought of this one. Rohan and Koichi are married and Rohan is a fucking clingy lunatic so I guess he did get addicted to Koichi after all.**


End file.
